The Awakening: A Force To Be Reckoned With
by BlueFrost
Summary: After her memories were restored, her past was irrelevant...saving the universe...her top priority. Her lover, gone forever, or is he? Usagi/Milliardo (Zechs) (Status: Chapter 4)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters *sighs* I wish. I do however own any characters that I create in the fic. This will be the only chapter where I'll have a disclaimer.

Author's Notes: Hey everyone! This is my new fic, and it's the third one in my series. I'm not quite sure what I'm going to call this series, I think I'm going to call them The Awakening series. Yes, I do believe I will. ^_^ So anyway, this is the third story in the Awakening Series, for those who don't know about the first two, the first one is, Death Meets Death and the second one is I'm Not Weak. To those who already know what's going on, thank you for the reviews and yeah, just thanks. Read on!

A Force To Be Reckoned With

By: BlueFrost

Prologue

_"Usako. . ." Usagi turned around at the name. She couldn't see through the thickness of the fog and didn't know where the source of the voice was coming from. This was confusing, as she looked around, how was she going to get home? Where was she? That same familiar voice called out to her again, "Usako. . .Usako, I'm over here."_

"Who's there? Who are you?" She ran into the fog, not feeling the ground beneath her feet. It was as if she were running on air. In her heart she knew who's voice that belonged to, and it hurt her to hear it.

"You've forgotten me?" There was hurt inside the voice and still she didn't want to remember it. He appeared in front of her, looking as he did when it all started; back during the time when faery tales were real. He still had that look about him, like he had just finished practice and ran all the way to the gardens to meet her in their secluded spot by the roses. "Have you already forgotten me truly Usako?" She looked at him, unable to speak or utter a sound, his black cape flowed around his figure and his sword was by his side, sheathed as it always had been.

Hesitantly she brought her hand up and touched his left cheek, testing her senses, 'Is he real?' Solid, her hand didn't go through like it had in so many of her other dreams. "Mamo-chan!" She flung herself into his arms and he swung her around like he hadmany times before. "I'm so happy to see you.: Tears were building up and her vision blurred.

He set her down, looking into her eyes and sighted. He smiled at her, but she could see the sadness in his eyes, "This is only temporary Usa, this is my goodbye to you."

"I know, I suspected, I've seen you so many times in my dreams, but you were always that, just a dream." She touched the side of his face again, unnoticed tears streaming down her cheeks. 

He wiped them away, "All these tears, just for me." He whispered as he wiped them away, "No more, no more tears for me beloved." He hugged her to him and closed his eyes, this was the last time he would be able to do this, even if it wasn't real.

"Please don't leave me. Don't leave me Mamo-chan, I miss you so." Usagi whispered and buried her face in his uniform. "I'm barely functioning right now as it is, I don't know how much longer I can keep together."

He put his hands on her shoulders and put her away from him, smiling down at her. "Are you telling me you're giving up on yourself already Usako? That you've given up on the girls and that you're ready to let the entire universe collaps? No, I don't believe it, you've never given up on anything in your entire existence, not in this life or the last.

"I know you don't want to hear this from me, and I know you knew I was going to do this. You feel like it's too soon for you to hear it Usako, so you ignore it. You still love me, and you know I love you. I remember the promise I gave you so long ago, and I'll never break it. You'll always hold a special place in my heart, and I in yours."

Her vision was blurring and she held back sniffles, but nodded, telling him she understood what he was saying. "I won't be born again Usako, and though I hate to admit it, ours was just never meant to be. Our love came to be after a long time, I don't think you remember when it happened. It wasn't a love at first site, more like one that grew and grew. I was you're other half for two life times, and finally. You can finally be with him, he was my best friend you know, he'll take care of you. Find him, and don't let him go." He started backing away from her, letting go of her shoulders, a smile on his lips and happiness in his eyes. "When you find him, and recognize. . .everything will be revealed and finally, you'll understand. Be happy, and live. . .you'll find him. Bye Usa, I love you."

He was gone, swallowed up by the mist, "I love you too Mamo-chan." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So, what do you all think!!! I was excited, I'm like yes! I finally thought of a new one *grinning*. Well, I hope everyone liked it and tell me what you think ^_^.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I'm not so how this fic is doing, I haven't put more than the prologue, so yeah, I'm not sure how this is going to turn out. Well, I'm going for the next step, only this time I'm going for chapter one and two. I'm hoping I get a few more reviews, so I know if you all like this fic. So, read and review please, and enjoy!

A Force To Be Reckoned With

By: BlueFrost

Chapter 1

Usagi Tsukino sat ramrod straight in the back seat of the car as she remembered a few nights ago that she had told everyone Mamo-chan wasn't coming back.

*Flashback*

_She dried her tears, but they kept falling. She shook her head, "There isn't anything we can do about it. If he was destined to be born in this time, he would have been. It's so hard to picture my life without him."_

_Rei looked at her and stated calmly, "You have us Usa. We're the only family we have left. Our families from this time are all dead."_

_"I'm glad we have each other." Usagi said, a soft, sad smile on her face, eyes still a little red from crying. "It's all we have left here, and if I were alone anywhere else. I'd rather have all you with me through time, than die a thousand times only to be alone."_

She watched as a single tear slipped down each of her friend's faces, she was sure each of them knew the silent vow she was taking. Ami spoke it aloud, "We'll always be here for each other."

Her friend Minako smiled the smile of Aphrodite, "Yes, always for each other."

*End of Flashback*

'_That was a few days ago,_' She didn't even want to think of the dream she had the night before the meeting. That was also the same day they had all learned of Rei's husband, and had once again, went over the five gundam pilots. For some reason, she had a feeling that in one way or another, each of them had met one of them. If even for a brief moment, Rei was married to one, Makoto had been best friends with one, she wasn't sure how Minako and Ami were tied to them, but she was sure they were. As for herself, she had nothing to do with any of them. She knew the facts, and also a few things she shouldn't about them, it was all part of the job. The Peacecraft's were a whole different subject, she knew Relena Peacecraft or rather Relena Dorilan and the Queen of the Earth. '_Spoiled brat is what comes to my mind. Rei has something against her, and I have no idea why._'

Usagi looked at her friend, who sat in the passenger's seat. The raven-haired ex-life shrine priestess still possessed all the qualities she had been born with in her last life, and her life in the Silver Alliance. Rei Shakaku was still the shrine priestess, and her psychic abilities hadn't wasted away, in fact they had strengthened. All their powers had gotten stronger, it was as if their Silver Alliance powers had come back. They had better control over their powers, in their Senshi and their civilian forms.

After all they had been through together, she could always tell when something was bothering her. "Rei, what's wrong?"

Rei sighed, "The usual Usa. Why does all this shit have to happen to us? Isn't there any other place in the universe that the bad guys can go after? Our past never stays buried, but I've accepted that. But, I don't want anything to do with Wufei Chang." Rei turned to her friend in the back seat.

"I understand Rei," Usagi sighed, '_Oh boy do I understand._' She looked over at the driver, who just happened to be Minako. The princess of Venus smiled as they pulled up to the gates of the Peacecraft palace.

"You two worry too much, and believe me, I've done my fair share of worrying. Things have changed, we are adults now. So strap on those smiles that say, 'we love you Relena.'" Minako glanced at Rei, then quickly away. "Rei, that's not exactly what I meant by smile, that's more of a vicious grin, it's not saying you love Relena. More like, 'watch out, I'll kill you.'"

"You know Minako, I think you're right, but I'd have to say it's a more, 'I hate you' look." A smile on Usagi's face, a smile also on Rei's face.

"Shut up." Rei smiled as she looked ahead of them. "Looks like we need an invitation."

A guard walked up to Minako's car, "Sorry ladies, you aren't allowed in unless you're on the list."

Taking off her shades, she looked straight into the guard's eyes. "We are on the list sir."

"Oh, and who are you under?"

"Myself, and Miss Shakaku are under her highness Usagi Tsukino's name." 

Groaning on the inside, Usagi rolled her eyes, '_She's loving every minute of this._' Putting on her most serious face, she sat in the back as if she were bored out of her mind. "Koishii, what's taking so long? We're already late." Taking out her lipstick and a mirror.

The man's attention focused on the voice coming from the back of the car, then back to Minako. "Will you please check your list sir, we're expected." Minako asked, gaining the man's attention. He nodded, "Miss Koishii and Miss Shakaku right? Yes, you're here, you can go on now."

The doors opened, and they pulled up to the front of the palace. "I can't believe we're doing this." Usagi muttered as Rei, opened her door and waited for her to get out.

"Well, are you going to sit there and stare, or are you going to get out. This is the only time I'm opening this door for you, after this, I'm switching places with Minako." Rei grinned as Usagi smiled back at her. Then shutting the door and turned around next to Usagi, as they waited for Minako to return from parking the car. "Eh, it's not as grand as the Crystal Palace, but hey, who's making comparisons?"

"It's still rather nice, Mika would think it was like a fairy tale princess's castle." Usagi smiled at the thought of Minako's daughter. Admiring the building before her, Rei was right, it was pretty, but not as grand as the Crystal Palace. '_That was so long ago. Rini._' She remembered her daughter, her and Endy's daughter. A tear slid down her face, and was quickly wiped away as Rei turned to her.

"Usa, we should go in, Minako will meet up with a later."

Usagi nodded, "Then let's go." Inwardly she dreaded it. She silently hoped that Relena and her brother wouldn't remember her, as she followed Rei. Then suddenly stopped when she realized Rei had stopped walking.

"Isn't this a school Usa?" Rei asked, "So that would mean, we should have been able to drive right in without any problems. What did you change?" Rei's voice was dead flat.

"Nothing was changed, only the reason we're here. Since it's summer, there are only summer classes, so we're staying here for three months taking a tour of the 'kingdom' and visiting Miss Relena. I'm sure we'll make acquaintances with some of the summer students." Usa laughed at the expression on Rei's face.

She watched Rei covered her eyes, "Please tell me that I'm not going to have to follow you the whole time." The look on her face was almost painful, "I'm sure she's going to recognize me, well, maybe she'll have forgotten already. How am I going to survive?"

"I have no idea." Sarcasm dripped from Usagi's voice.

Rei opened her eyes, "Just wait, a few hours in her company will have you reduced to tears of boredom. Well, maybe not, you have a way of liking everyone."

"I'm sure Relena couldn't possibly be that bad." Rei knocked on the front door, and waited in front of Usa as the butler opened the door. "Hello, we're here to see Miss Relena Dorilan."

The man nodded, "You must be Miss Usagi Tsukino."

"Actually, I am Miss Usagi Tsukino." Usagi stepped forward, "And this is my body guard Rei Shakaku. I have another body guard, she parked the car."

Minako appeared from behind Usagi, "I'm Minako Koishii." The blond coolly flipped her braid over her shoulder, and put her hat back on.

"Follow me." The man, was worn with age. Probably in his late sixties, very proper in the ways of a butler. He was wearing the traditional black and white of a butler, and walked with the all knowing knowledge of one also. "Miss Relena is currently indisposed, you will wait here while I notify her of your presence." He took his leave.

"I had to run a ways to get back to the front. The parking garage seems like it's miles away." Minako bent and took a deep break, "It wasn't hard, but good grief, it's warm outside. I almost died. There was also this really cute guy in there, oh my. Rei, I have a feeling you'll be doing quite a bit of ducking out."

A puzzle looked appeared on Rei's face, "What do you mean?"

"I think she means she saw a certain male, who happens to be married to you." Usagi straightened her green and white plaid mini-skirt, and then her white tight tee with one third sleeves. "He wasn't suppose to be here, I'm sure you'll take care of him."

"You two can't be serious." The look on their faces told Rei enough, "Do you two know how chauvinistic he is? Or how stubborn he is? Okay, never mind, dumb questions."

Usagi put a hand on her friend's tense shoulder, then let it drop. "Is there a bright side?" Rei turned her head and gave her a look. "Maybe not, if it helps, we're all behind you one hundred percent of the way. We won't interfere, but we'll support what you decide." True concern was shining in Usagi's eyes.

"That guy better hope he has the sense to compromise, he doesn't seem the type though." Minako stated the obvious. "I also saw another guy on my way here, he stood out. There was something different about him, almost as if I recognized him from some where."

"Did he have long silver hair and was wearing a mask?" Usagi volunteered.

"Actually, you're right on the dot. How do you. . ." Minako stopped as the door handle turned, and in walked Relena Dorilan.

A bright smiled on the honey blond headed girl's face. "It's a pleasure to meet you all, as you all probably know I'm Relena Dorilan." The girl's eyes rested on Minako with cool examination, then Rei with recognition, and finally on Usagi. "You must be Usagi Tsukino."

"That's Miss Tsukino, Dorilan." Rei flatly stated, her voice mechanical and hard as rock. "Don't you forget it."

Relena turned her gaze on Rei, "Why Miss Chang, it's a pleasure to see you once again." Obvious dislike was in the girl's eyes, and was reflected in Rei's.

"Yes, isn't it a pleasure to once again meet up with the woman who saved your life?" Rei eyes glittered with triumph. "As much as I'd like to speak with you more Dorilan, I have other things to attend to. Like walking around the grounds, and getting a feel for them. I trust everything will be safe in this building." Rei rushed out of the room, they could hear the front door opening and close shut.

"I apologize for my associate's hostile behavior Miss Dorilan," Minako tried making amends for Rei's hostility.

Relena brushed it off, "Make nothing of it Miss, I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." Looking half interested in Minako.

There was a faint brush of annoying inside Minako's head, "My name is Minako Koishii."

Usagi sensed the annoyance Minako was going through and felt the same, "Minako, I'm sure Miss Dorilan has excellent security. Why don't you go and get the bags." Thanks shown brightly on Minako's face. Usagi hoped Relena hadn't heard the sigh of relief Minako let go as soon as she left the room.

"Servants can be very trouble some, don't you agree Miss Tsukino?" Relena sat down on a chair. "Especially that Rei Chang, she almost killed me."

"Actually Miss Dorilan, Rei and Minako are my family." Usagi noted the red shade that Relena's face turned.

"Please, call me Relena."

"Then you must call me Usagi, and please don't mind my body guards." The red in Relena's face toned down a bit. "Will I be staying here?" Changing the subject as she still stood.

Relena stood, still embarrassed about what she had said. "Yes, you and your body guards will each have a room on the fifth floor. I'll show you around if you like, I'm sure my brother is still here. He has seen much more of the world than I ever have."

"I wouldn't want to impose Relena, would it be possible for Minako to bring her daughter here? She feels very insecure about leaving her for too long." Usagi walked with Relena out the room and down the stairs.

"No no, it would be fine. I love children."

Usagi could see the ugly lie that Relena had just told her, '_You hate me. Why so dark inside Relena Dorilan? Could it be you're not happy being who you are?_'

As Relena was reaching for the handle of the front door, none other than a certain man with long silver hair and wearing a mask walked in. Relena gave a startled gasp away from the door and stood behind Usagi. He man in the mask focused his gaze on Usagi and there was instant recognition. "Arianne?" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, what do you all think? Okay? Passable? I haven't really gotten into the good stuff yet. I'm working on it, I have a good idea where this is going though. On to the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Eh. . .this the second chapter, and I've long since abandoned the disclaimers, so yeah. If anyone is looking for that, it's in the prologue. Anyway, now that I've gotten that out of my system. I've finally reached the second chapter. What do you all think so far? Is it okay or what?

A Force To Be Reckoned With

By: BlueFrost

Chapter 2

"It's good to see you again Milliardo. It's certainly been a while." Usagi pasted on a fake smile, '_Why did he have to show up just now? Fate, you're one cruel bitch._' Cursing the age old nuisance. Their eyes locked, and didn't move.

Relena looked from her brother to Miss Tsukino, "You two have met? Why did he call you. . .?" Her brother's face went white from what she could tell behind the mask, and then in an instant, his expression changed to anger. The afternoon bell rang, "Please excuse me Miss Tsukino, I have an afternoon class to teach. My brother will give you a tour." Relena left with quick steps.

"I'll show myself around Milliardo, I'm sure I can find my way around just fine." She stepped toward the door only to have a hand on her arm stop her. Without turning to face him, "Would you please let my arm go, unless you're going to give me the tour."

"What are you doing here Arianne and. . .alive? You're suppose to be dead." He turned her to face him, in the background a bell rang signaling the start of classes. '_Why isn't she dead?_' Her eyes were still a cool blue, that seemed to look into his unafraid and unflinching, as if she could see directly into his soul. "Arianne?"

"I don't know who you're talking about Milliardo, my name is Usagi Tsukino, and I'm here visiting your sister. Didn't she 'summon' all royalty to her?" A small smile of annoyance on her face, '_why does everything have to be so complicated?_' She put her hands on his shoulders, "Would you stop shaking me? It's really not all it's cracked up to be you know."

He stopped, he hadn't noticed he had been shaking her. "Usagi Tsukino? So, you faked your death and took an identity. Did you even think about those who cared about you in the least? Or what consequences might have arose with your decision?"

Breaking his grasp on her arms, cold ice in her gaze, "You're one to talk _Wind_. Interesting how you can justify dying and I had no right to." Turning her back on him and walking calmly out the door. She ignored the footsteps behind her, and how angry they sounded, '_Okay, so angry isn't what I'd call them, pissed is more the word._' 

"Come with me." he all but growled at her as he marched in front of her. "I'll show you around, and like you're no longer Arianne Winters, I'm no longer Milliardo Peacecraft."

"Zechs Marquise," She finished for him and walked next to him. "It seems you need a mask to hide behind, but not for long Milliardo. Not for long." 

Behind his mask, Zechs's blue eyes flickered with surprise. She understood him, '_How did she know?_' He grinned, '_I'll get it out of her later._' Offering her his arm, she looked at it and took it. "We'll go to the park first."

*An hour later*

They were still strolling through the park, when Rei stalked across their path. She turned to the trees she was leaving, "I told you to leave me alone! Can't you comprehend the word ALONE!"

'_She's fire angry, I can see her aura flaring up. He better watch out._' Rei walked down the path Usagi and Zechs had just came from. As she disappeared around the turn, Wufei darted out of the trees. The expression on his face equally as angry as Rei's, "ONNA! Don't you walk away from me!" Recognizing Usagi, he turned his attention to her. "You! What are you doing here onna?"

"That's none of your concern, besides, aren't you busy looking for someone?" Amusement in her tone. Zechs looked down at her, her disposition had changed from cold to warm. Wufei swore, deciding that Zechs would look after the troublesome onna, went after Rei.

"What was that all about? Wufei doesn't usually raise his voice to anyone, especially a woman. Who was that girl?" Zechs asked with mild curiosity as he steered Usagi down another path. One that led to the pond.

"That was Rei Shakaku, she's one of my body guards. She was getting the feel for the grounds, that particular male usually makes her that angry. Tell me, since we aren't going at each other's throats at the moment. Why did you decide to don the mask again?" She noted his all too white suit and recognized from the first war, when he met with the colonies officials. In an effort to help, but the mask didn't fit.

"Personal reasons." He stated.

"Oh yes, Noin. She had a good soul, I was sorry to find out she passed. . .away." Something hit her like a wave of power to her conscience. '_Oh my. . .Noin. . .and Mamo-chan. They were fated in the Alliance, and she died. Around the same time. . .I can't remember more. A period of sadness, I comforted Endymion, and now they're together. I understand a little better now, but there is still that gigantic piece that's left._' 

"How did you know about that? Nobody outside the Preventer's knows about Noin's death." He turned to her, and stopped. She didn't look at him, but let go of his arm without asking and continued on the path. 

"I know a great deal of things that I shouldn't know. I know who the gundam pilots are, I know about Lady Une and Mariemeia, and as you know, I know about Preventers." Her light forest green flats made crunching noises as she stepped on twigs and dead leaves. Zechs noticed her hair had almost remained the same since the last time he had saw her. It was still that beautiful blond, and still long. She had changed the style she wore it, it was up in a strange way, but braided (you all know what I'm talking about Odangos. . .only braided). He liked it, and found if oddly familiar. 

"I find it puzzling that you know about the Preventers and everything you shouldn't. Why is that?" He followed her, they were no longer feeling anything along the lines of hate. More like a strange calm.

"What do you think I did after I graduated from the academy? How do you think an organization like the Preventers came to be? It didn't appear out of nowhere, someone started it." She paused, looking at all the beauty around her. '_It's so quiet here. It reminds me of Rei's shrine. So peaceful and beautiful._'

"So, you started Preventers." He looked at her and saw her nod. "Oh yes, I remember when you graduated, a full year ahead of me. I never heard from you again, but I remember the day you disappeared. Noin and I looked for days when you disappeared. Everyone thought you were dead." He laughed, not a pleasant laugh, an ironic laugh. "I would never have guessed it was you who started it all, or that you would show up here. That explains everything, the tidbits of information that helped the organization along, how we find stuff. It's all you. You've been in control of the organization this whole time."

She turned her upper body to him enough to look at him, "Actually, I haven't helped the organization at all. Everything that has been found has been entirely on its own." She faced the trail and started again. "You know, you shouldn't dwell on the organizations past or what it does to get the jobs done. Everything it does is justified, I make sure it is. Although like all organizations there is room for corruption, so far. There hasn't been any, the hope and spirit to save people drives it to justice." 

They reached the pond and walked onto the bridge and stopped. She leaned on the railing in the middle of the bridge, "It's very pretty here, quiet, peaceful. There aren't many safe havens like this anymore."

He stood behind her, hands in his pockets. Watching her, she looked like an ordinary teenage girl with no worries save college and boyfriends. But he knew she wasn't any of those things, like himself, she went through the training the academy had offered and graduated being top in everything. She moved fast, started three years behind him and by the time he had two years left, she was a year ahead of me. He'd never seen anything like it, she was the best at almost everything, and was the best. Until it was his turn to shine, only he didn't mind sharing it with someone, Noin. She was better than him in combat, and because she loved him. she spent her life making him shine.

"You're thinking about her." Usagi stared at her reflection in the water, not having to turn around to see his face. "I can tell you know, is that why you hide your face behind that mask? So you can hide your emotions there too?" Shaking her head and smiling, "It serves no purpose, Noin's spirit isn't alone like you think. Hers was never meant to be yours."

"What are you talking about?" Zechs asked angrily, "You have no idea what you're talking about." His fisted hand on the other railing of the bridge. His back to her, and hers to him.

"You loved her, and you think it's your fault she died. It's only natural to feel like that, I know I do at times. Don't ask me how I know, but Noin's spirit was never truly meant to be yours. Hers was for another person, and now they're together." Zechs turned to her, and saw the smile on her lips and sadness in her eyes. It made him question himself, '_Does she really know how I feel? Or is she making it up?_'

"That's the reason you wear that mask. Zechs Marquise died in the war with the colonies, why wear the mask again? Waiting for someone to break it again?" Her words hit a cord in him, it was annoying that she was telling the truth. The mask had died long ago, why did he bother? "Oh I see, you wear it because Noin brought out the good in you, and because she's gone. There is no need for the good of Milliardo Peacecraft. Only Marquise."

"I don't see why you're bothering with this topic of conversation, I wear the mask because I have to, and you're opinion of Noin not being mine is just that. An opinion. I loved Noin very much, she was all I loved." His voice a whisper. His eyes focused on the wood of the bridge, he couldn't remember her anymore. Her face, her voice, even the way she smelled. He remembered one thing though, the way she was always ready to defend him, to fight by his side.

"Remembering those you love never hurts, but you didn't love like she wanted did you, and that's what hurts the most." Usagi's voice above a whisper. "You'll always remember the way they laughed with you, and how they were there when you didn't think you needed them. Until later when you thought about it."

He waited as she slowly turned to him, not a smile on her face, in her eyes, or in the way she moved. It was like she was devoid of the emotion, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do."

"Stay out of affairs that aren't yours."

"I can't."

"You wouldn't be able to handle the forces that are against peace."

"I can take care of myself." She replied steadily, not breaking her gaze with his.

He broke her gaze, "You don't know what you'll be getting into. It's too dangerous for one person to handle. Even against what may come up."

"You forget what I am Milliardo Peacecraft."

He met her gaze again, "What's that Usagi Tsukino?"

The smile she gave him was full of mystery and secrecy, "A force to be reckoned with." With that she left him standing on the middle of the bridge in quiet puzzlement. '_He'll be laying in bed thinking about that one tonight._' The smirk was still on her face when she left the park, alone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So what did you think? *excitedly jumps up and down* I finally finished this chapter, and it only took me all day. *sighs* I'm feeling a little sluggish ^_^, eh is the only two letter sound that describes how I feel. I'm having my spring break right now, so I hope you all enjoy this. Ja!


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: I'm not going to say anything, other than that I've been suffering massive writer's block and now I'm working on getting over it. So please bare with me and yeah, I'm sorry for not updating like I said I would this summer. But like I said, I've had the worst case of writer's block...*sighs* I'm sorry. ^_^; I'm serious trying to get over it, please. . . bawahwah... Anyway...ON TO THE FIC!!!

A Force To Be Reckoned With

By: BlueFrost

Chapter 3

*In the Mansion*

There was a surge of power, strong power, Usagi smiled. '_Rei, so, you are the first._' She opened her dimensional pocket and dug out her old communicator, and pressed Mercury's symbol.

*That night*

It was dark, roughly around 10:00 at night, and Usagi was up. '_I told them I'd be able to handle Dorilan and Peacecraft, and on Endymion's spirit I will._' She punched the bag, and breathed, she had been in the gym for almost two hours now. She was angry, being a normal girl wasn't so much to ask was it? Giving her a break from her duties wasn't much to ask was it? Sighing, '_Yes, it is. It's selfish, as much as I hate doing this, I have to admit I have more liberties here than I ever did before. I have to deal with what I've been handed, I can do this._'

Zechs watched her from the shadows, noticing how much anger she was taking out on that bag. '_What does she need bodyguards for? She's not like Relena._' He had noticed the change in Arianne, even if he hadn't known her very well. She seemed exactly the same now as she had at the academy, and at the same time different. From his observations of her as a student at the Lake Victoria Military Academy, she had been quiet, mysterious, quick and agile, smart, and cold. Cut off from human emotion, he couldn't remember her so much as expressing any kind of human qualities when she was at the academy. Even when the other boys taunted her, she didn't get angry, she would look at them and moved. The boy was on the ground, he never saw anyone move that fast, or he had never saw it, nobody had. The boy was on the ground, before anyone could react, she was walking away.

'_Then there is Rei, I wonder how long it will take Wufei to find her. Not too long I don't think, he's determined. They're total opposites, but the same. Both have short tempers, and...that's about it._' She stopped what she was doing, letting her fists drop, and looking directly up. "DAMN YOU ENDYMION! Damn you for leaving me." Her head dropped and tears dropped onto the ground. "Aaaaaahhh!" She screamed, punching the bag with a little too much force, breaking the chains, sending it flying into the wall. 

Seeing that, he shifted. '_Who's Endymion?_' He stared at her, she was puzzling him, during the day, she was perfectly composed and an ice princess. Seeing her now, full of rage and anger, changed his previous thoughts of her. 

"Are you going to stand there watching me all night Peacecraft? Or are you going to come out and tell me what you're doing lurking in the shadows?" Usagi picked up a fencing sword, and did a few swishes (think of something with stab-like qualitites) maybe a few stab things, then put it back.

He stepped out of the shadows, "I wasn't _lurking_." He picked up the sword and inspected it.

Usagi rolled her eyes, "Spying, lurking, you were doing both." She stated, doing a hand stand, and held the position, "So, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" She sighed, flipped onto her feet and started to stretch.

He watched her, "Why are you here?"

"I can't be here to enjoy your sister's company? Or because I was invited by a very broad invite?" She finished stretching and walked over to the bench, grabbing her towel and putting it behind her neck. Then walked over to the bag, inspecting the chains, "How long has this bag been here?"

Milliardo shrugged, "How did you manage that anyway? The chains are new." He said, picking one up and looking at the end. Not mentioning that it was very unlikely that someone of her stature could be the cause. "What _are_ you doing here, really."

"If you're wondering if I'm going after your sister, guess again. She's not careful, look what happened at the radio station. That was her fault, she should realize there are people who still look at her as an icon, and not the representative of peace."

"What do you know about that?" His eyes narrowed, suspicion.

"I know that it was more than what it seemed."

It hit him, the girl Wufei was chasing, "Miss Chang."

"Zechs, we're not bad people." She sighed, "We'll do whatever it takes to keep the peace, pacifism is not the way. Your sister will die, and my people and I will try our hardest to stop that." She wiped her face with the towel, then walked out of the room.

He watched her leave, probably to go to her room. '_What am I going to do with her?_' Not that he wanted anything to do with her, the strange girl seemed to pull him to her. She was an icon, and nobody knew her, the girl was suppose to be dead. He supposed it was strange that a girl her age could have started the Preventers and has been keeping both eyes on it. It was impossible, she must be lying, but how else could he explain how she knew about Noin. Unless she was working for the enemy, and nobody could find a single thing on the organization whatsoever.

He left the room, and headed straight for his. He needed to ask Yui if he knew anything about what was going on. His room was spic-an-span, not that he used it a great deal anyway. He was rarely ever home to begin with, and Relena was a pain to be around. They rarely spoke to each other about anything in particular. Her obsession with Hirro Yui annoyed everyone around her, and made her look like a fool. They all knew that she was a mission in Yui's eyes, and he didn't like her even a little. To the Perfect Soldier, her views on pacifism and no weapons were foolish and silly. But to keep the peace, Relena had to stay alive, and this girl, Usagi said she would die. Was it a threat? Or a warning? Why was Usagi really here, what was her objective?

He turned on his cell phone, "Une, what do you have for me?"

"Keep an eyes on Usagi Tsukino, she may be trouble. Her body guards will be taken care of by the pilots. Relena needs to be watched also, we have a feeling that she is in danger, it's a possibility that Usagi Tsukino has been sent by an unknown organization to assassinate the Foreign Vice Minister." The woman's voice on the other end stopped, then continued, "I sent files on the girl's background to your laptop, and as soon as we have more information you'll be notified."

He hung up and turned on his laptop. Sure enough, there was a new file added, how they managed to get the information into the system he didn't know, nor did he care. What was important was keeping the peace and he wasn't about to let Arianne Winters best him at his own game. Smirking to himself, he read over the information.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dry right, *sighs* I'm trying, bah. Sheep are gay. *sighs* BAH...well, I'll update as soon as I can figure out what to write, I'm still having a little trouble writing anything. But I'm sure like all terrible writer's block, there will be a time where I'll figure out what I want to write. I'm trying to write one on Quatre and Ami, and so far I a paragraph and three words. *sighs* That's pitiful. Please review, I'd really like to hear some input. ^_^.


	5. Chapter 4 new

Author's Notes:  Sorry for taken like months to update, but I've seriously been busy, and I mean it.  I'm struggling with my ap chem class and it's such a hassle, if anyone knows what I mean.  Being a senior sucks, but I love it because I'm graduating and it's crazy because everything is so overwhelming.  It's driving me crazy.  So, enjoy this next chapter, and I'll update as soon as I get the chance.

A Force To Be Reckoned With

By: BlueFrost

Chapter 4

            '_I can't believe all this is happening again._'  Usagi was standing out on the balcony connected to her room.  "I wonder, when the time will come to pass and we'll finally be able to rest."  Leaning on the railing, her robe pulled tight around her, keeping her warm.  Shivering as the coolness of her locket touched her skin.  Pulling it out and opening it, the sweet sound filled the silence around her.  "Even after all this time, it still plays."  Mumbling to herself, then looking up to the moon, "Do you hear that Mamo-chan?  It still plays our song."  Smiling, up at the moon, her eyes sweeping the stars.  "And it will stay that way."  Clutching the locket in her fist, then thrusting it into the woods in front of her (AN:  Bet you all didn't know that her room was in the back of the 'palace' and there are a bunch of trees behind there...see..told ya.).

            Sighing, she ran a hand through her long unbound blond hair, standing straight, and pulling the collar of her white robe tighter around her neck.  '_Where is Mina?  She should have been back by now.  Knowing Mika, I'm sure her mummy could resist some icecream, even a little._'  Smiling to herself, she took one last look at the moon and walked into her room, closing the doors behind her.

            '_I wonder what she was doing out there and who she was talking to.  I should get down there and check it out._'  A tall man with long silver hair thought from the roof of the palace.  His mask shining with the light of the stars and moon overhead.

            "Wind."  A voice came from the earpiece he was wearing.

            "What."  He replied, lowering the binoculars he had been using.

            "You're watching her aren't you."  The dead steady voice of a certain ex-pilot came from the earpiece.  Ignoring his comment, he remained silent.  Walking to the stairs, "She's up to something, and I think all these people who just happen to turn up are all connected to her.  First, there is the girl, Hotaru, that Duo kidnapped..."

            "Kidnapped?  Duo kidnapped a girl?"  Slight amusement in his voice, "I wonder what drove him to that."  He murmured, not expecting an answer.

            "He's in love with her."  Was the reply, "He doesn't know it either."

            Zechs laughed, the sound was almost foreign, he stopped.  "There is also Makoto Kino.  Quatre's new house keeper and cook, she's some how tied to Trowa.  Although I haven't been able to figure out how.  The files I found on her are too...perfect.  Fixed.  All of this, Relena's guests, and Makoto Kino; something is happening.  It's all too...coincidental."

            "I agree with you Yui, I completely agree with you."  Zechs pulled open the back door and started for the woods.  "I know who Usagi Tsukino is, her name, who I know her as is Arianne Winters.  We went to school together, she was three years my junior and suddenly she was graduating a full year ahead of me.  She knew those classes like she had been teaching them for years.  No friends, no family that I knew of, she was very much like you were before Yui.  After she graduated, she disappeared.  Just like that."  He now stood below her balcony, facing the woods.

            "Arianne Winters?  I'll look into it, I'm sure I'll be able to find something.  I always do."  Hirro's side went silent, "Yui out."

            "Wind out."  Disconnecting the communication link and tearing it out of his ear.  "Good luck Yui, you'll need it."  He smirked, taking a step towards the woods.  A distinct sound dragging him out of his trance-like state.  "What's that?"  Walking slowly and looking at the ground.  "It seems to be coming from over here."  

            The sound was sweet to his ears, he didn't recognize it, but he knew he had to find it.  The sound drove him to find it, like it was daring him.  What had she thrown?  A music box?  The sound became louder, and he paused, a figure a few inches shorter than him stood in the woods ahead of him.  "Who is there?"  He demanded.

            He saw the person's head look up at him, then back to the object in his hand.  The object he was looking for, the source of the music.  The person sat down on a nearby fallen tree, "I'm not going anywhere."  It was a man, maybe his age even; he sounded mature.  Almost ancient, "You disturb her."  The man said as Zechs drew closer, stopping in front of the man.

            "Who are you talking about?"

            "You know who I'm talking about."  He held up his hand, "This belongs to her.  She's angry...and sad."  He surmised.

            "Who are you?"  Zechs demanded.

            "I should be asking you."  The man answered, keeping his back to the light of the house.  "You are after all...her destiny, and as her destiny, you are drawn to her.  It doesn't matter how you fight it, or ignore it.  The pull is there, deep inside you."  The man turned and was now looking in the direction of Arianne's room, a long and defeated sigh coming from him.

            "I'm Zechs Marquise."  Zechs stood behind the man, slightly annoyed that the man still hadn't revealed his name to him, or turned around for that matter.

            "Yes, yes I know."  The tall man turned and walked over to him, holding out his hand.  "Mamoru Chiba."  They shook hands, Zechs had a full view of his face.

            "How do you know Arianne?"

            The look on Chiba's face told him he had no clue who Zechs was talking about.  Then a dawning look replaced his confusion, "You mean Usa."  A small smile on his lips, "I know my Usa very well, we shared a connection.  But that was a long time ago, the Usa now is still grieving for me and our connection."

            "What can you tell me about her?"  Zechs demanded of Chiba, not missing the angered look that appeared rather quickly on his new acquaintance's face.

            "Take care of Usagi, Peacecraft."  This time his voice wasn't suggestive, it was an order, an unmistakable order.  "This life has not treated her with kindness."  Mamoru turned to walk away, then looked down at his hand with surprise.  He tossed the contents of his hand to Zechs, a smile on his face.  "Give this back to her, and tell her it's from me."

            "Wait a minute, I'm not finished talking with you."  Zechs bolted after Mamoru's retreating form, only when he had caught up with the strange man.  He had disappeared, as if he hadn't existed.  Touching his ear piece, "Yui, see what you can find on Mamoru Chiba, Wind out."  

            Shaking his head, he stared at the object he had caught.  At first glance, he decided it was just a necklace, but at further inspection he found that it was in fact a locket of some sort.  Something about it tugged at his memory, he recognized the small object from some where, but he couldn't place it.  Shaking his head, he looked up at the cloudless night sky, "What a day...I need some tylenol."  With that he returned to his room, the locket in his pants pocket.

*Next Morning*

            "Hey sweetie, time to wake up."  Usagi shook the little girl, ruffling the shiny black locks a little, and tucking a few strands behind the small ears.  "Time for a quick bath."

            "Aww...Auntie Usa, do I have to?  I just took one yesterday."  The little girl folded her arms in a stubborn fashion.

            Hoisting the little girl in her arms, "I guess that means you'll be twice as clean after your bath huh?"  A knowing smile on her face as she reasoned with the little girl.  "Then we can get some breakfast while your mummy sleeps, then she'll wake up and complain that she's hungry."

            "But we'll have all the food out and ready for her.  Like breakfast in bed."  The little girl concluded, "You know what, I think mummy needs to get married."  The little girl continued, not noticing when Usagi paused for a moment, or how her Auntie looked at her.  "Sometimes she's sad, and she doesn't think I see.  But it makes me sad to see my mummy sad.  I think mummy is alone."

            "But she has you, Mika, sometimes, that's all a mummy needs, her daughter."  Tossing a towel over her arm and turning on the bath water.  "You'll help your mummy find someone, won't you?"  Usagi smiled when the little girl nodded vigorously as she pulled off her sleeping clothes.  In the bath the little girl went, giggling and splashing.

            "I'll find someone perfect for my mummy, and then I'll have a daddy too."  Smiling, Mika blew the bubble in her bath and closed her eyes as her Auntie poured water on her.

            Standing in the doorway unnoticed by both, Minako sighed sadly, a smile on face.  If only her daughter knew that the Senshi of Love was fated to be alone forever.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, how was that update?  Took me a while huh?  OK, took me longer than a while, almost a whole summer right.  Well, everything is going good, I'm in Florida right now and I just registered for college.  I can give a valid reason for not having anything updated as of yet, one, I've been all over the place this summer, two I've been busy with college and financial stuff, and three I just moved!  Phew, that was long, and I hope you all don't take me to the stake and burn me for being late...lol.  Well, I hope everyone liked the ending to this, it wasn't too sad, I was going with the whole she fell in love with that guy in England, and I read somewhere that she was cursed...so yeah.  Maybe I'll put that some where in my next chapter, I'm not sure.  Because yeah, she has her own story as well...anyway...please review!!!


End file.
